Many components of an internal combustion engine are subject to high loads and wear during operation of the engine. One such component, for example, is the engine block, which may experience loads from combustion events occurring within combustion chambers formed by the cylinder head, pistons, and cylinder bores of the engine block. These events may subject the engine block to high loads and stresses, including thermal stresses and mechanical stresses, which may be transmitted to the engine block at, among other locations, the cylinder head, which is mounted to a top deck of the engine block, and the cylinder bores. As a result of these stresses, small cracks may form, or general wear may occur, within the engine block, particularly within or near the cylinder bores at the top deck of the engine block. In addition, wear and erosion may occur along edges of fluid passages surrounding the cylinder bores and opening through the top deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,295 teaches a method for repairing diesel engine cylinder blocks. Specifically, the cited reference teaches a method for removing selected portions along the longitudinal axis of a cylinder bore of the engine block, and installing inserts within the cavities formed within the cylinder bore. Although the described method may adequately repair cracks occurring within the cylinder bore, the reference does not contemplate cracks that may radiate from the cylinder bore and across the top deck of the engine block, or that may occur along edges of the surrounding water passages. Additionally, there remains a continuing need for methods of engine block repair and remanufacture that are effective and economically feasible.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.